


Fighting Boredom

by InfiniteOuroboros



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Board Games, Bro Code, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers will be Brothers, Card Games, Don't mess with Donnie, Donnie gets talked into things by Mikey, Gen, I'm adding tags with every chapter, One Shot Collection, Paranormal, Protective!Donnie, Saving the World, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteOuroboros/pseuds/InfiniteOuroboros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you live in the sewers, it really limits what you're able to do to pass the time.</p><p>A collection of one shots and drabbles exploring how four teenaged boys spend their time when they aren't saving the world.</p><p>Chapter 1: With pizza and no chores are on the line, of course it makes sense to play over 60 rounds of Go Fish to pick a winner.</p><p>Latest Chapter: Mikey finds a certain game out in the sewers. Chaos ensues. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Card Shark

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT.

“Got any sixes?”

“Go fish.” Raph said, waiting for his brother to draw a card from the deck before asking, “any queens?”

“Nah dude, go fish.”

“How long have they been playing?”

“Hmm?” Donnie glanced up from his computer to see his oldest brother standing behind him. “Hey Leo. I think it’s going on two hours now? It started out as best three out of five but it keeps going up from there.” 

Leo quirked an eye ridge. “Two hours? What are they up to now?”

“I think it’s up to best 31 out of 61.”

“They both have the patience to play that many rounds of Go Fish?” Leo asked.

“Ahh.” Donnie murmured in agreement, turning back to the computer on his lap.

“This seems relatively low-key considering what happened the last time those two played cards.” Leo murmured in reply, his eyes not leaving his youngest brothers.

Glancing up at his brother, Donnie added, “it started out innocently enough until Raph took a small dig at Mikey. Then somehow pizza got involved.” He sighed before adding, “you know how Mikey gets whenever someone mentions pizza and Raph gets whenever someone challenges him. You put those two together…” Donnie paused to motion to their other two brothers, “this is what you get.”

Leo shook his head. Even after all these years his brothers could still surprise him. He never thought his two brightly banded brothers could or would sit for a few hours, playing a child’s card game of all things, and not have it turn it into an all out brawl.

Mikey frowned from his position on the floor when he saw his oldest brothers quietly chatting.

“C’mon Mike,” Raph said, pulling his brother’s attention from their other siblings. “Leo and Donnie won’t help you win.”

“Don’t rush the cards bro. They’re speaking to me.” Mikey took a breathe before letting out a long ‘ohm’.

“Well tell them to speak faster. I’m growing old over here,” Raph grouched.

“You can’t rush the master bro. These things take time.” He paused for a beat. “Got any threes?”

Raph grumbled as he threw the card at the youngest.

Leo shook his head as he watched the exchange between his brothers. Typical.Turning to Donnie he asked, “What are you working on—“ Something caught his attention. Outright, nothing seemed out-of-place but something was telling him to _look harder. ‘_ They wouldn’t..’ He thought, his eyes darting from Mikey to Raph to Donnie.

“Something wrong Leo?” Donnie asked, a concerned look breaking out across his face. “You kind of just stopped mid-sentence there.”

“No, everything’s fine Donnie.” Leo answered, his gaze focusing on Donatello. Curious, about what he might be missing, he sat down next to his genius brother. “So what are you working on that doesn’t require you to be in your lab?”

“I’ve been scouring the internet looking for any people posting about possible Kraang sightings. While April has been really helpful, she can’t catch everything especially when she’s in school.” 

Leo nodded, knowing how much their human friend did for them. 

Mikey crowed in triumph, “you lose again Raphie-boy! Winner and still champion…Michelangelo!”

“Seriously? I was winning. How do you keep doing that?!” Raph called out, throwing the cards in his hands onto the ground.

“I dunno dude. Maybe the cards are feeling your bad vibrations.” Mikey stretched his arms above his head until he felt his shoulders pop. “I think I’m done bro.”

“Double or nothing!” Raph cried out. “Whoever wins best—“ He paused before turning around to pin his immediate older brother with a hard stare, “what are we up to now Donnie?”

“You were at best 31 of 61. You can now make it best 35 out of 68.”

Raph turned back around, “—35 out of 68 doesn’t have to buy pizza for a month AND the loser will do the winner’s chores for two weeks!”

Mikey paused his eyes growing wide. “Seriously dude?”

“Ninja promise!” Raph claimed, his voice firm and his gaze unwavering.

Mikey glanced over Raph’s shoulder to his older two brothers. His blue eyes wide at the prospect. His face breaking into a wide smile, Mikey glanced back at his immediate older brother and smirked. “You’re on bro!”

Donnie smirked at his older brother. “This’ll probably go one for another hour before Raph finally gets fed up with Mikey.”

Leo shook his head. Sometimes, Raph was as hard-headed as a bull.

The four of them sat in a comfortable silence. Settling down on the couch, Leo turned on the TV to watch _Space Heroes_. There wasn’t much else to do in the lair, and while he could go and practice, he’d rather spend the quiet time with his brothers in the pit.

Leo occasionally looked to see how the games were progressing during commercial breaks. While, the game was relatively evenly matched, but sometimes, when it looked like Raph would win, Mikey would miraculously pull ahead and squeak by with a win. At first he thought it was dumb luck, but as Leo watched Mikey win after _another_ spectacular comeback, his earlier inclination that something wasn’t _Quite Right_ came back.

“Raph won’t win, will he Donnie?” Leo asked quietly, his eyes not leaving the current game.

Donnie looked up from his computer, an unreadable expression on his face. “What are you talking about Leo? Cards is a completely random game; even in Go Fish, I doubt either Mikey or Raph would be smart enough to count the cards.”

“You mean like you do whenever you play? That’s why no one will play with you anymore Dee.” Leo turned to give his sibling a knowing look, “ but no, that’s not what I’m talking about.” Leo cryptically answered.

Both older brothers watched their younger siblings as they shuffled the cards and got ready to play yet another round.

“Got any sevens Raphie?”

“What the hell Mikey! When did you get this good at cards?!”

“I’m a natural bro.”

It didn’t take Mikey long to win another round.

Frowning, Raph watched as his youngest brother looked over his shoulder again before shuffling out the needed cards. It was a tiny, tiny detail and the motion was barely detectable, but they had been trained to pick up the smallest of details. The look was rubbing his ninja senses the wrong way.

His frown deepening, he glanced over his shoulder to see his two older brothers on the couch behind him. Donnie was tapping away on his computer while Leo was watching his favorite show. Neither of them were paying attention but it didn’t stop him from bringing his cards closer to his plastron, suspicious.

“Got any aces?”

“Nah bro. Go fish.”

Picking up another card from the pile, Raph deliberately put it where it would be visible to his brothers behind him. He shifted around; he would now be able to see the youngest in front of him and the two behind him.

There.

A quick flash of a three-fingered hand and barely perceptible taps against a computer had him seeing red.

“Mikey you cheat!”

“Waahh!” Mikey cried out before flinging his cards up in the air. “Abort, abort, abort! The ships goin’ down Cap’n!” Knowing he’d been found out and not even trying to smooth talk his way out, Mikey vaulted over the couch and made a mad dash away from his brother in red.

“And you!” Raph pointed an accusing finger at his purple-banded brother. “You!”

“Use your words Raph.” Donnie calmly replied.

Words escaped Raph as he stomped over to his remaining siblings, his finger still pointing at Donatello. “How long were you helping Mikey cheat?!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Raph.”

He growled at brother’s calm tone.“You were telling Mikey what cards I had Donatello.”

“Raph—“

Raph whipped around to pin his oldest brother down with a hard glare. “Stay out of this Leo!” He spat out.

“I really have no idea what you’re talking about bro,” Donnie said, his voice never rising above that calm tone.

“Argh!” Raph cried out, stomping his foot. “Stop lying Donnie. I saw you signaling to Mikey what card I just drew!”

Leo watched the argument, if he could even call it that, going on in front of him. Raph was practically seething but Donnie wasn’t backing down to their brother’s aggression.

Fixing his brother with _The Look_ , Donnie said, “even _if_ , and that’s a big _if,_ I was helping, and I’m only being hypothetical here, you’re a ninja. Something as silly as _cheating_ shouldn’t get past you.” Donnie’s tone turned icy toward the end as he fixed his brother with his own stare, “and, I’m still speaking hypothetically here, if you hadn’t been so callous to said youngest brother earlier, maybe this would have never happened.”

Looking contrite, Raph turned to where their youngest brother had scampered off. “Mikey get back here!” Raph called out, the anger from before gone, as he started to head in his direction.

“Donnie, you’re positively evil.”

Donnie looked at Leo, quirking an eye ridge. “I have no idea what you’re talking about Leo. That was all hypothetical; just a what-if. I’ve been researching Kraang activity this afternoon. Nothing else.” While his voice practically oozed innocence, the smirk on his smartest brother’s face belied his tone.

“I guess I should make sure Raph apologizes to Mikey, shouldn’t I?” Stretching, Leo looked to where his other brothers had disappeared to. Patting his brother on the shoulder, the two shared a warm smile, “thanks Donnie.”

Donnie only shrugged, his smirk never leaving his face as he turned back to his computer, typing away.

 

 


	2. Sleep Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been Mikey’s idea.
> 
> And it didn’t require much begging on Mikey’s part to convince his taller brother to test his idea out.
> 
> And really, how could Donnie say no when his youngest brother wanted to test out the scientific theory with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turtles are about 8-years-old in this drabble.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT.

“Shhh!” Mikey whisper shouted at his taller brother.

Donnie gave his brother an exasperated look. “I wasn’t talking Mikey!”

Mikey looked back, his eyes wide. “Then who just said that?”

Both nervous that their fiery brother really hadn’t been asleep, they peaked their heads into his room and saw the gentle rise and fall of his shell buried under his patchwork blanket.

“What are you two up to?”

Mikey screeched and jumped onto his taller brother, who at the same time, slapped a hand over his beak to try and stop his shout from waking up their target.

“Leo!” Donnie exclaimed.

Their leaf green brother stood a few feet behind them with a curious look on his face. “What are you two doing sneaking around Raph’s room?”

“Nothing,” Mikey replied. He winked at his co-conspirator before taking a step toward their other brother. “I just left my coloring book in Raphie’s room and I asked Donnie to get it for me ‘cuz if Dee wakes Raph up he won’t get as mad.”

“Why do you want your coloring book? It’s bedtime,” Leo asked, curious.

“Uh….”

“He used one of my math worksheets as a bookmark. I want to look over it before Sensei sees it.” Donnie interjected before Mikey could respond.

Leo gave his brothers a thoughtful look before his eyes settled on the smalles. “I can get it for you if you want Donnie.”

“Thanks Leo, but we’re good!” Mikey responded. He flashed his brother a wide grin and hid a giggle behind his hand.

“Oh?” Leo said, a thoughtful look crossing his face. 

Donnie slapped a hand to his face. _Busted._

Leo fixed each of his smaller brothers with a blank stare before shifting his gaze to their largest brother completely unaware and asleep in bed. “You really aren’t here for a coloring book or homework are you?” Leo turned to face them. “You’re going to prank Raph aren’t you?”

“We’re not pranking Raph, Leo. We’re _experimenting._ ” Mikey explained.

“Mikey…” Donnie groaned.

Leo shook his head. He could either stop this from happening and risk being pranked later or, “I saw nothing and you never saw me.” He pinned both of his brothers with a knowing look before turning away.

Donnie blinked. Then blinked again. “What just happened?”

“Leo is letting us prank Raphie!” Mikey cackled, a gleeful look spreading across his face. Grabbing both of his brother’s hands, Mikey pulled his brother in close. “I never thought that would _ever_ happen.”

Nodding in agreement, Donnie gently pushed the smallest away. “C’mon. It’s time for phase two, trial one.” Donnie confidently stated. He looked at his brother but only saw a look of utter confusion. Donnie pulled out a chart filled with his tiny but neat scrawl. “See?” He pointed about halfway down the piece of paper.

Mikey leaned in closer to read the small print. In bold marker it said: _water._ He grinned up at his brother, “Raphie won’t know what hit ‘em!”

Sharing his brother’s excitement, Donnie grabbed the slightly cracked bucket he had found in the sewer and held it up for his brother to see. “Ready?” 

The youngest nodded. Making the quick trek to the bathroom the both of them worked together to fill the bucket. It wasn’t a large pail but compared to their small size, it took both of them working together to not spill the water on the way back to their brother’s room.

It took a little maneuvering to not trip over the toys that littered the floor of their brother’s room, but they made it to the side of the bed without giving themselves away (and without losing too much water).

It was time.

Catching each other’s eyes, Donnie silently counted to three before, together, they tipped the bucket dumping its contents onto their unsuspecting sibling.

Raph screeched, his nictitating eyelids sliding into place, as he tried to scramble out of bed. In his confusion at being startled awake, it took him a few moments to spot his brothers in his room.

His confusion quickly turned to fury.

With an animalistic snarl he jumped at them, “MIKEY! DONNIE!!” His hands only caught air as his feet got caught in his blanket.

"Too slow Raphie!" Squealing gleefully, Mikey grabbed his partner’s hand and dragged them out of them room. “Catch us if you can!”

 

 

_Hypothesis: Raph could sleep through anything._

_Conclusion: Hypothesis disproved. Raph couldn’t sleep through a bucket of the coldest water they could find dumped on his shell._

_Hypothesis revision advised._

_Further testing required._

_-D_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short (I know) but it was either going to be really short or really long and I decided to skip right to the good stuff. ;)
> 
> One of my headcanons that I threw in this story is that Splinter doesn't really designate age order when the turtles are younger. Therefore, the turtles kind of base their pecking order on size. To build on that even further, I imagine Raph was the biggest of them when they were little and it made him mad that as they got older Leo and Donnie shot up and he barely grew. At least Mikey's still shorter than he is.


	3. Rite of Passage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had saved the world and now it was time to celebrate! (as long as Sensei didn't find out...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT.

“We’re going to get caught,” Donnie said as he finished his drink off with a grimace.

“C’mon Dee,” Mikey chided as he grabbed his brother’s cup. “We won’t break the bro code and tell Sensei.”

Donnie shook his head. “Doesn’t change the fact that this is a Bad Idea.”

“Says the turtle who suggested it.” Raph shot back, taking a sip from his own drink and trying to hide his own grimace from the taste.

Banging his forehead agains the table, Donnie mumbled, “because we all know I’m chock full of good ideas. In fact, I remember a certain brother said—and I’m paraphrasing here—‘there’s no way the egghead would ever suggest going behind Sensei’s back and drinking’ when I originally suggested it.” Donnie gave his red-banded brother a hard look. Without breaking eye contact his slid his cup across the table. “Hit me up Mike.”

Raph grabbed the half-empty liquor bottle before his youngest brother could and shook its contents. “With that mouth of yours I think we might need to cut you off Donatello. I never took you for an angry drunk bro.”

Donnie growled, before fixing his brother with a hard look. “Based on our weight and consumption so far, you would be the first to feel the affects of the alcohol Raphael.” He attempted to grab the bottle from his brother but Raph was too quick and kept it out of his reach. “And I’m not angry!”

“Sure you’re not bro!”

“Relax dudes!” Mikey said, grabbing the clear bottle back from his hot-headed sibling. “We defeated the Kraang, survived space, and saved Earth. We _deserve_ this without you two ready to fight!” Mikey spread his arm to show the half-filled cups and the assorted glass bottles littered across the table. “This is a celebration!”

Raph shoved at Donnie’s shoulder. “Yeah bro, relax.” Donnie nearly tipped over with the force of the push. Feeling his anger bubbling to the surface, he turned to his brother, a nasty retort on the tip of his tongue.

“Guys—” Leo started before a loud hiccup cut him off. He clapped a hand over his mouth to try and cover the loud noise.

The room became deathly quiet as all three younger brothers stared at their oldest sibling. 

The silence only lasted a few moments before Mikey snorted. “Dude! Leo—you’re drunk!” Mikey managed to get out before laughter overcame him. “Raph! Donnie! Leo’s drunk!” Mikey gasped out between laughs. 

A predatory smile broke out across Raph’s face, and Donnie’s amusement was clear in his eyes. Their fight from moments before forgotten.

“He—“ Leo tried to say before another hiccup cut him off.

Raph reached out to slap his older brother on his shell. “Damn Leo. Guess we should’ve been keeping an eye on you. You sly dog!” 

“I— _hiccup_ —didn’t dri— _hiccup_ —drink that much!”

Donnie shook his head as he reached across the table and grabbed his brother’s cup. “I think you’re done for the night bro.”

“‘m not drunk.” Leo mumbled. His solemn answer was punctuated by his loudest hiccup yet. Embarrassed, he buried his head in his hands.

Feeling sorry for his oldest brother, Donnie slowly stood up and made his way around the table. “Drunk or not, I think you’ve had enough. “ He placed a comforting hand on his brother’s shell. “C’mon, let’s get you a glass of water and then head to my lab.”

“Donnie keep ‘im here!” Raph turned to the youngest. “You don’t want to call it a night do you Mikey?”

“Raph…” Donnie sighed. He knew what his hot-headed brother was trying to do. “Mikey, Raph’s trying to manipulate you. I need to look over Leo to make sure he’s okay.”

Wide, blue eyes focused on brown; the amusement from earlier no longer there. “But I thought you said this would be okay. Leo didn’t get poisoned, did he?” He turned his attention back on the oldest. “Leo, you’re feeling alright bro, right?”

_Hiccup._

“What I said yesterday was our livers, which is the organ that breaks down the alcohol and moves it through our body, are untested. I don’t know how big they are so it’s hard for me to determine what the affects of alcohol will have on us. I don't know how much is too much. See, I told you this was a bad idea.“

“I’m fine,” Leo told the youngest before turning to his worried brother. “Donnie, I just have the hiccups. Don’t worry.” Leo patted the hand that was on his shoulder.

“See? He’s fine. Sit down bro.” Raph added.

“Really, I’m fine. We’ve all gotten the hiccups. I don’t think we’ll get a chance like this again.” The reassuring smile Leo tried to give his brother was ruined by another hiccup. “And after everything we’ve been through…I just want to enjoy some alone time with my brothers.”

Knowing a losing battle when he was presented with one, Donnie moved away from his brother’s side and returned to his place at the table. “Just don’t blame me when you wake up tomorrow for practice with a hangover,” he grumbled.

Seeing the tension rising again, Mikey grabbed his brother’s forgotten cup and filled it. “Here ya go Dee. If Leo says he's okay then he's okay.” He pushed the now filled cup across the table, ignoring the sour look on his brother's face and the grumbled 'thanks.'

He filled up his other brothers' cups before turning his attention on his own. Satisfied that all four cups were filled, he raised his own cup into the air. “Now a toast!”

Raph smirked and Leo was smiling as they both raised their own glasses.

All three brothers turned toward Donatello who still had a somewhat sour look on his face as he stared at the cup in front of him. Sighing, he picked up the cup and glanced at its contents before looking at his brothers. "You guys are nuts," he said as he raised his own glass. "But I wouldn't trade you for the world."

"Donnie...after we toast this I'm gonna hug you so hard you'll feel it for _days,"_ Mikey said before raising his glass a little higher. “To us dudes! We did it! We saved Earth!” 

“To overcoming the odds always stacked against us!” Donnie added, raising his glass a little higher.

“To the best brothers and ninjas any leader could ask for!” Chimed in Leo.

All three brothers settled their gaze on their red-banded sibling. “To...family!”  

“To family!” The three echoed.

The four clinked their cups together. 

“Cheers!”

The four tipped back their cups and took a long swig from their drink.

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Boys!” An angry voice called above them.

All four cringed. “Bus-ted!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone else been watching the Olympics? I've been kind of obsessed all this week. :)
> 
> Also, if you have an idea for a chapter let me know! 
> 
> And as always, thoughts/comments/critiques are always welcome and appreciated. :)


	4. The Oldest Trick in the Book (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you go scavenging out in the sewers for things to entertain you, you just might find something that will scare you senseless.

“Dudes guess what I found out in the sewer!” Mikey excitedly asked as he jumped over the couch to join his brothers in the pit.

“A brain?”

“Pizza?”

“Dudes no…look!” Mikey took the box that had been at his side and held it out for his brothers to see.

“Gross Mikey that box reeks.” Raph said, his snout curling up in disgust. “And is that mold? Bro you really need to take a look at what you’re bringing into the lair!”

Raph tried to push the box back toward his brother, but Leo swatted his hand away. Leaning over Raph’s shoulder to see what his brother found, Leo cocked his head to the side. “I’ve never heard of that before.”

Instead of trying to push the box away again, Raph pushed it down so he could read the title on the box instead. “Oh-u—ja? Ou-eye-ja? What the heck is that?”

Mikey pulled the box back toward himself so he could lean in closer to his siblings. “The back of the box says it connects with the dead!”

Thoroughly interested, Leo held his hand out for the box so he could get a look at it himself. “'A mystifying connection right before your eyes…'” Leo read off the box. “It doesn’t say it talks to the dead Mikey.”

“Lame brain,” Raph said, as he reached over to try and smack his brother.

Mikey dodged and stuck his tongue out. “Dude, it’s totally real! Keep reading bro.”

“But how would it be able to answer these questions? Look one of the examples on the back of the box is—“ Leo paused. “Wait, it also says it opens a portal to answer your questions? Then maybe it does create a connection with the dead?”

“Told you so,” Mikey added.

“Doesn’t make it true…” Raph grumbled under his breath.

“I don’t know Raph. Master Splinter hasn’t taught us everything he knows about the Astral Plane and meditation yet. Maybe this is a way for people that haven’t mastered meditation to create a connection to the other side and communicate with those lost.” Leo said, giving his brother a look. “Plus, with everything that’s happened to us you can’t think that there isn’t a world beyond our own.”

“Fine. Lemme see. Gotta make sure you’re not trying to pull a quick one on me.” Raph grabbed the box and read the description on the back of the box. “Says it spells out messages from the questions you ask. I dunno Leo, if this were real I think we’d be hearing a lot of more about it. It sounds too good to be true if ya ask me.”

“But we don’t know everything that happens topside. Maybe it’s so common for people to talk to the dead that it’s like talking about the weather. April is always talking about the rain.” Mikey added, taking back the box. “Maybe that’s why someone threw it away! People get bored with their things so quickly!”

“Mikey is right about humans throwing perfectly good things away. We _have_ found the weirdest things out in the sewers,” Leo nodded in agreement.

“I was thinking we could try it, you know? Maybe we can find out how to beat the Kraang! Oh--I know! Maybe we can contact April’s mom! Wouldn’t that be cool?! She’s done so much for us maybe we can find out a cool way to say thanks!” Mikey added, his excitement growing.

Both of the older brothers looked at the moldy box with a new interest.

“April’s mom has never met us before so I don’t know if we’d be able to contact her, but we can try it. It doesn't really say if you can ask for a certain spirit to come and talk with you," Leo said toward his youngest brother. "But, if we can't talk with her maybe whoever this connects with will know how to beat our enemies. It doesn't heart to try.”

Satisfied that his brothers’ curiosity was genuine, Mikey tore off the cover of the box. “Cool!” He excitedly said as he took out the board and the plastic viewfinder and set it in front of them. All three stared the innocent looking pieces without touching it.

“So what do we do exactly?”

Looking back in the box, Mikey pulled out a soggy, yellowed piece of paper and handed it to his oldest brother. “Here’s the instructions bro.”

Leo grabbed the sheet with a disgusted look on his face as he peeled the paper apart so he could read the instructions. “Okay…says we put our hands on the viewfinder,” he said while grabbing the piece. “And from there we put it on the board in the empty space near the bottom and put our hands on it. Then we just ask a question; it should work after that.” He looked at his brothers. “Sounds easy enough. Who wants to start?”

“Leo, you go first.” Mikey said, not breaking eye contact with the board.

“Why me?” He asked, as he put the instructions down.

"You're the oldest."

“For the love of—I’ll do it!” Raph grumbled, before placing his fingertips on the plastic piece. Not to be outdone by their red-banded brother, the oldest and youngest placed their own fingers on the plastic piece as well.

“So how do we get this to work? Do we ask—dudes! It’s moving!” Mikey cried out without removing his hands.

The three brothers watched in amazement as the plastic piece seemed to be moving on its own.

“Wait! What’s it spelling? Leo what were the last two letters?!”

“S-T-U-P-I-D.” Leo spelled out before looking at his brothers. “Stupid? Raph you aren’t moving it are you?”

The wide look Leo saw on his hot-headed brother’s face erased any suspicion that Raph was moving the piece. “Why is it calling us stupid?” Raph asked, green eyes narrowing at the board.

“Dudes it’s moving again!”

All three watched as it moved in wide circles around the board before briefly pausing on the word NO. It only stopped for a moment before the viewfinder quickly spelled out H-E-L-L-O.

“Woah.” Mikey mumbled staring at the board in awe. “What should we ask it?”

“Let’s ask it if—“

“No we should—“

“Guys, one at time. We don’t want to confuse it.”

“Oh my gosh dudes! It’s moving AGAIN!” Mikey cried out. All three brothers stared at the board as the piece was moving all over the board with no real direction until it seemed to find itself and began to quickly spell out a new word.

“D-E-A-D. D-E-A-D. D-E-A-D. H-A-H-A-H-A-H-A.” Leo spelled out loud, the little color that could drain from his face gone.

All three removed their hands from the finder abruptly, sending it skittering across the board and landing upside down off the board.

“Dudes that was spooky.” Mikey said, as he scooted away from the board and pressed in closer to his brothers. Raph pushed the offending board away with his foot and Leo grabbed his youngest brother's elbow.

None of them what to do.

“I doubt it really means anything—“ Leo started.

Nodding in agreement, Raph added, “Yeah, I mean come on, it’s plastic and cardboard.”

Scraattchhh.

Mikey squealed at the sudden noise, jumping into both of his brother’s laps. “We’re gonna die!” Mikey wailed. "I'm too young and cute to die!"

_Cough._

“What are you guys doing hunched over in front of the couch?” Donnie asked, an unreadable expression on his face, “Better yet, why are you going to die Mikey?”

Raph froze as the voice broke through the panic that had been building in his chest. Bending his head back and seeing his tallest brother, Raph shoved Mikey off of him and gave his younger brother a sour look. “Damnit Donnie, don’t scare us like that!”

The purple-banded turtle gave his brother a look of utter confusion. “How did I scare you? I was just going to make another pot of coffee when I saw the three of you here. The three of you were so enamored with whatever you were doing that you didn't notice me. It’s not my fault you didn’t know I was behind you.”

He raised an eye ridge when he saw the lettered board splayed out in front of his siblings. “What were you guys doing with a ouija board anyway?”

“Oh, is that what it’s called?” Leo laughed nervously, “Mikey found it out in the sewers and we were just taking a look at it.”

“You know it’s not real, right? It’s made by a company that makes board games. Like Monopoly. Or Sorry.” Donnie deadpanned.

“O-of course we did! But thanks for the clarification Dee.” Mikey let out a nervous laugh.

Donnie shook his head as headed toward the kitchen, waving his empty coffee cup at his siblings.

Turning back to his brothers, Mikey asked, a serious expression on his face,“Soooo just to make sure, the game doesn’t want us dead, right?”

“Mikey!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone ever play with a Ouija board when they were younger? I got one once for my birthday and me and my friends stayed up all night playing it. Needless to say we scared ourselves senseless. Those first couple nights after I would run upstairs as fast as I could to keep out of the dark. That's how much it freaked me out. But then we played with it any chance we got. -_-
> 
> Also I have two more stories along this same line. I was going to put all three together but what I thought would be about 1800 words is already over 3000. So I decided to split it up. 
> 
> Also THANK YOU to everyone who has followed/commented/left kudos. It makes me feel all warm and toasty inside. :)


End file.
